Life is the Great Adventure
by TheFangirlLife
Summary: Rachel has always dreamed of living a great adventure like in the books she reads. The gang always treats her as one of the guys, unless it comes to fighting. They never believe she can handle things on her own...and basically I suck at summaries but this requires one, hey! Also, keep in mind this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written.
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel? Rachel? Rachel, wake up." I felt Ponyboy nudge me, carefully take a book off my face (I must have fell asleep reading), and examine it. I sat up, still groggy from my nap.

"Hey, give that back." I pleaded.

"Sherlock Holmes, eh? Is this a good read?" Pony asked.

"A fantastic one actually. I think you should read it sometime," I replied. "It has daring adventures, and mysterious detectives and-" I said, about to continue on about it, but I figured it would bore Pony. He lit a cancer stick and smiled at me.

"How about I read Sherlock Holmes if you read Gone with the Wind?" Pony asked, hoping to make a deal. I'd be meaning to read Gone with the Wind, it's just I wasn't completely excited to so I hadn't gotten around to it.

"Hm. Okay, you've got yourself a deal Ponyboy." I agreed, holding out my hand for a shake. We shook hands and laughed at each other.

"In all seriousness though, you know you're not supposed to be out in the lot alone! You're not supposed to go anywhere alone, ever, remember?" Pony said, with a sudden look of concern in his eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It was just such a nice night out and besides this is our territory isn't it?"

"You know that won't stop the Socs from coming here. You gotta be safe. Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"Ugh, I promise." I groaned. The gang always looked out for each other, but they were super protective of me because I'm a girl and all. I don't understand why they couldn't just treat me the same but I learned to live with it.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the Curtis' house with Pony. He opened the door and I walked in, Pony following behind me.

"Rachel! We was all looking for you." Sodapop exclaimed at me.

"Sorry, I fell asleep reading."

"I swear you and Pony were separated at birth or somethin'." Soda said.

"Because we both read?" I asked.

"Well that and you both get so lost in these stories that you have no common sense in the real world!" Darry butted in. I looked down at the floor, embarrassed at how stupid Darry must have thought of me.

"Darry, don't drag her into everything you have against me watching movies and reading books." Pony said. Darry rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and came back into the room with us.

"Now listen. You two have already caused enough trouble for tonight-" Darry got cut off by Pony.

"Trouble?! What trouble have I caused? Everyone was looking for Rachel so I went out and found her." Pony said.

"Yeah, you went and found her alright. Without telling me you were going anywhere and you walked there and back alone!"

"He had me on the walk back..." I said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah I had Rachel!" Pony shouted,"We watched each other's backs." Darry looked at Pony, and then sighed.

"Rachel's tough and all, but you needed someone else besides her with you. Like Two-Bit or someone." I looked down at the floor again. None of the Greasers thought I was tough enough. Pony might have, or he might have just been snapping back at Darry. I wasn't sure. I guess Soda noticed me looking at the ground because the next thing he said was,

"Rachel. We know you're tough and we know you can handle situations; Darry is just trying to say that we should all be careful about these things, especially late at night. Right Darry?" Soda looked at Darry, almost glaring at him. Darry didn't reply.

"It's okay. I know what he meant. I think I'll just go to sleep now." I walked to my bedroom in the Curtis' house. I had been living with them ever since they found me on the streets, dirty, sick, and injured a week or two after being abandoned by my parents.

As I walked away I heard Soda say, "Now look what you've done." to Darry. Darry said something in response but I couldn't hear. I laid my head down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
